Twin Power - The Parent Trap
by Tiffany 'n' Peyton
Summary: Twins separated at birth decide to try and reunite their parents. Will it work or will they fail miserably and end up in a world of trouble? Sure, it may be easy when you're part of a human family but what if you're part of a vampire family? How easy will it be then. Jasper is a vampire and Alice is human here. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A wedding and a honeymoon

Alice P.O.V

I couldn't believe this was finally happening.

Here I was, standing in the bedroom staring at myself in the tall, oval mirror.

My lips curled up into a smile as I stared at myself.

The top part of the dress was covered in a fine layer of glitter that reflected the light causing a delicate shimmer.

Above my waist, the dress hugged my body, perfectly accentuating my upper curves.

Below my waist, the dress flared out into a full, princess-style ball gown skirt.

My make-up was light but it honestly looked good.

Rosalie had done an amazing job.

My eye shadow was light but sparkly, there was a faint blush on my cheeks and my lips were a pale pink.

I turned slightly so I could see the back of my dress.

As I turned, I noticed a faint shimmer come from my face and I realized Rosalie had used foundation.

I sighed.

If I were a vampire like Jasper, I wouldn't need foundation or any sort of make-up.

I took a deep breath and regained my focus.

I would be like Jasper soon enough.

He had promised to turn me after the wedding.

Well, after our honeymoon actually.

"You need to put this on," Bella said, walking over with my veil.

She carefully pushed the clip into my short hair and stepped back.

"You look beautiful," she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks," I replied quietly.

I didn't believe Bella though.

I could never be as beautiful as her.

Not that I paid much attention but she had a perfect figure, perfect features, perfect hair; everything about her was perfect.

"Alice, you know you're beautiful right?" Bella asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm not as beautiful as you," I muttered.

I felt her cold hand under my chin as she lifted my face.

"Alice, you are beautiful. Don't ever say otherwise. Please, you're making me feel bad."

"Sorry Bella. You actually sounded like Jasper just then."

Bella smiled and laughed slightly.

Her bell-like echo filled the room and echoed off the walls.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked from the doorway.

I turned around and nodded.

Carlisle would be walking me down the aisle as my father thought I was dead.

I didn't care though.

He wanted me dead anyway.

I stood in the large entertainment area as I waited for the music to start.

When it did, Carlisle and I slowly walked down the aisle.

I smiled brightly as Jasper's eyes widened.

His face quickly returned to normal and his dazzling smile graced his lips.

When we reached the alter Carlisle placed my hand in Jasper's and walked around to stand on the other side due to the fact he was playing the minister.

I looked up and stared at Jasper, my eyes locking with his gold ones.

I felt the tears in my eyes but refused to let them fall.

If I did, Jasper may think the wrong thing.

I wasn't listening to Carlisle as my thoughts were completely focused on Jasper.

I was pulled back to reality as Jasper clearly spoke the words "I do."

"And do you, Alice Brandon, take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be your husband? To love and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," I said as the tears of joy slowly fell.

"Well then, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Carlisle said, smiling.

Jasper smiled and quickly closed the distance between us.

His lips met mine and my body was immediately filled with many emotions.

One of his hands carefully rested on my cheek while he placed the other on the small of my back.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back eagerly.

I heard someone clear their throat and Jasper slowly pulled back.

I stretched up on my toes to make the kiss last as long as possible.

When I could no longer reach, I carefully stood properly again and turned with Jasper as he held our hands as high as he could.

We slowly walked down into the crowd and I was immediately embraced in hugs.

I recognised the cold temperature of my vampire family.

"Congratulations," Esme whispered as she wrapped her arms around me.

Emmett didn't say a word but his hug said everything.

I was lucky he was able to control his strength.

I felt the warmer temperatures of the few humans that were here and then I felt the blazing hot embrace of my good friend Jacob.

I knew he was a wolf and I knew he felt upset being here but I was glad he came.

Jacob was never one for romance but I knew he wanted to find love.

He did have a small crush on Bella but Edward quickly ended that with a glare.

I hoped Jacob found love soon.

He truly deserved a woman who could love him with everything he deserved.

He had loved me once but he gave up when I started dating Jasper.

If Jasper wasn't in my life, I would be more than happy to have Jacob as my husband.

"May I have this dance?" Jasper asked, bowing slightly and holding out his hand.

I giggled and nodded, taking his hand.

"You have an amazing laugh Mrs. Hale," Jasper whispered.

I smiled.

"I may have to get used to that."

"Take all the time you need."

I laughed again and placed my head on Jasper's chest as we slowly swayed to the music.

As the night passed, I found myself dancing with Carlisle, Emmett and Edward as well as my amazing husband Jasper.

They were all graceful.

They never faltered.

I, on the other hand, continuously found myself stumbling or standing on their toes.

"Ugh! I'm such a klutz!" I half shouted as I once again, stepped on Edward's foot.

"It's alright. You're not hurting me."

"So? I'm still a klutz that can't dance."

Edward sighed and settled on gently swaying to the music.

I finished my dance with Edward and made my way back to Jasper.

As I danced and kissed Jasper, people began taking pictures once again.

I was surprised when Jasper and all of the Cullen's actually ate a piece of the cake.

Jasper, noticing the look of shock on my face, lowered his lips to my ear and whispered "We have to fit in."

His southern twang sent shivers down my spine and his dazzling smile caused my heart to pick up speed.

The night continued fairly normally and soon, it was time to leave for the honeymoon.

I was pulled inside by Bella and Esme as soon as Jasper said we would be leaving in a few moments.

"Here, this will be more comfortable," Bella said as she handed me a pale blue dress.

I took it from her hands and turned around so she could undo the back of the dress.

I held up the front and waited for her to leave.

Once she was gone, I let the dress fall to my ankles and I carefully stepped out.

I then picked up the dress and placed it on the bed before changing into the blue dress Bella had given me.

I sighed again and called out to Bella.

"Can you zip it up?" I asked, turning around again.

She chuckled and sipped up the dress before carefully pushing me towards the mirror.

The dress hugged my figure, once again accentuating my curves, before falling delicately from the top of my thighs to my knees.

"Thanks," I whispered before throwing my arms around her.

"Whoa," Bella muttered before returning the hug.

"I'm glad you're my sister now. All we have to work on when I get back is your style!"

"Oh no..."

"Yep! Well, I'd better get going."

Bella smiled and walked with me down the stairs.

I met Jasper at the front door and we walked out to the awaiting car.

I turned in my seat and waved as my new family disappeared from view.

After driving for what seemed like ages, I soon found myself falling asleep.

When I opened my eyes I was no longer in the car.

"Where are we?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"On a plane. We'll be landing in about ten minutes."

"Wow," I whispered before kissing Jasper's lips.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly," the pilot's voice echoed throughout the plane.

I fastened my seatbelt and locked eyes with Jasper.

I couldn't believe he was mine.

Of all people, this glorious, handsome being had chosen me as his mate and not once had he complained.

I felt the plane shake slightly as we began our descent.

Once the shaking stopped the pilot's voice came over the loud speaker once again.

"Thank you for flying with us. You are now able to leave the plane."

I unbuckled and stood up.

I reached for the overhead compartment and only just managed to reach my bag.

Jasper pulled his out easily and we walked out of the plane and into the airport.

As we made our way through the bustling crowd I held Jasper's hand.

"We need to take a cab first," he said as he flagged one down.

I sighed and listened as he spoke to the driver in a foreign language.

I watched as the city passed and soon found myself staring out at the ocean.

"Where are we going Jasper?" I asked, slightly frustrated.

"You'll see."

He grabbed my bag and his in one hand and wrapped his free arm around my waist.

He glanced around to make sure no one was looking and then jumped up onto a boat.

He placed the luggage down before helping me up.

I continued to ask where he was taking me but all he would do is smile and chuckle.

"Please Jasper! I really want to know!" I begged.

"Alright, see that island over there?" he asked, pointing straight ahead.

"Yes."

"That is where we are going. It's Isle Esme."

"Esme? As in our Esme?" I asked.

"Yes. Carlisle bought it about forty years ago as an anniversary gift. They spent about two weeks out here."

"Wow."

As we pulled up to the island my mouth popped open.

It was absolutely stunning.

The first thing I saw was the pale white sand.

As my eyes scanned the area I noticed a house buried further back.

Jasper picked me up and jumped out of the boat.

"What about the luggage?" I asked.

"It's already in the house."

"Oh."

He chuckled and carried me up the beach and through the front door.

I was stunned as I took in the beauty of the house.

Like the house they had in Washington, this one was large and open.

It wasn't as big as the one in Washington but it was still quite big.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"I don't know, there's just so much to do here. I mean, we could go hiking, we could go swimming, we could do... anything!" I exclaimed as I turned around with a bright smile on my face.

"Swimming sounds nice," he said as he walked forward.

"I agree."

He chuckled yet again and stepped back.

"Get changed and meet me out on the beach."

I nodded and turned around, walking into the bathroom with my suitcase.

I fumbled with the zipper but eventually got it open.

I sighed and pushed the dresses out of the way as I searched for a bikini.

I smiled as I saw one.

It was dark purple.

Perfect.

I tried to reach the zipper on the back of my dress but found it a little hard.

After three minutes, I managed to grab it.

I carefully unzipped it and let it fall.

I quickly put on the bikini and glanced at myself in the mirror.

The top was a little revealing but I didn't mind.

I mean seriously, he was going to see it all sooner or later right?

I shook the thought from my head and danced out the door leaving my dress on the floor.

Normally I wouldn't do that but I just wanted to spend some time with Jasper.

"Hey beautiful," he said as I walked up to him.

His golden eyes met mine and a mischievous smile flashed across his face.

He slowly walked forward and before I knew it I was over his shoulder as he walked into the water.

"Jasper!" I screeched, playfully hitting his back.

"What?" he laughed.

"Put me down!"

"Alright," he chuckled again.

At that moment, I felt the ice cold water surround my body.

I pushed myself up again and gasped for air.

I smiled at Jasper before knocking him into the water.

"Hey!" he laughed when he came up again.

"You did it to me!"

"I guess I deserved that then."

"Yeah, you did," I replied as I splashed him.

We spent most of the day in the water.

The only time I left was when I had to use the bathroom.

As the sky got darker I decided it was time to get out of the water.

I slowly pushed myself towards the shore with Jasper right beside me.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said as I headed towards the house.

"Alright," he replied as he grabbed a towel.

I sighed.

_'Why don't you take one with me?'_ I thought.

I once again shook the thought from my head and walked inside.

Once I was in the bathroom I took my bikini off and turned on the water.

I only stayed in the shower for a few minutes before I decided to get out.

I grabbed one of the fluffy white towels and ran it through my hair before wrapping it around my slender body.

I walked over to my suitcase and began pushing the clothes around as I searched for something to wear.

I groaned when I wasn't finding anything and I tipped my suitcase upside down.

I began pushing the clothes around but there was nothing there.

I found plenty of dresses, shorts and t-shirts but none of them were suitable for bed.

It was then that I noticed a brown packed had been slipped into the mesh pocket on the lid of my suitcase.

I pulled it out and looked at it.

_"Please don't hate me! – Bella"_

I sighed and opened the package.

I was shocked at what I saw.

She had given a few different pyjama sets.

They were lacy pyjama sets with matching lingerie.

One was a cream colour, one was black and one was purple.

I sighed and pulled out the cream one before getting dressed.

I looked in the mirror and my mouth fell open.

It looked as if I wasn't wearing anything due to the colour.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

There was really no use in changing.

I smirked as Jaspers eyes widened.

I sat down on the bed and watched him.

His eyes raked over my body before he unnecessarily cleared his throat and looked away.

"Jazz? Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just fine," he replied as his eyes fell on my chest.

I sighed and walked around the bed so I could stand beside him.

"Jazz, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me before he sat up.

"I just... don't know if we should do this," he whispered.

"Jazz, I'm not going to force you to do anything," I replied in a whisper as I stroked his face.

He placed his cool hands on my hips and stood up.

"I know you won't," he said before holding me against his body.

After standing there for a moment I shifted slightly and he groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just debating."

His eyes met mine and before I knew it his lips were crushed against mine.

I eagerly returned the kiss.

As I turned away for air, his lips never left my face.

They trailed across my cheek, down my neck and across my collarbone.

"These straps are really annoying me," he said as his fingers played with them.

He slowly pushed them off my shoulders and pulled me over to the bed.

My finger's tugged at the bottom of his grey shirt before I caved and pulled it over his head.

My hands then trailed over his body and he kissed me.

I couldn't believe this.

I had seen a fair amount of Jasper but now, he was going to be mine in every way possible.

I smiled and we continued with our bliss filled night.

**A/N: Wow... long chapter! Yay! Well, there is more to come so watch out! Yeah... follow, favourite and review please! Let me know what I could improve on if there is anything and please let me know what you want to read about! Even if it is just this chapter in Jasper's P.O.V... Anyway, hit that review button down there and make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Sarah v, my first reviewer! Here's the next chapter... just had to post it now!**

Chapter 2 – Surprise

We spent another four weeks on Isle Esme before I started to miss my new family.

Jasper missed them too so we decided to head back home.

The plane ride, as I had suspected, was boring.

I managed to find a few fashion magazines but I quickly finished them.

People just didn't seem to have a great sense of fashion these days.

Things were always wild and crazy.

They weren't simple yet stylish or bold and extravagant.

My idea of extravagant and others ideas of extravagant were completely different.

I turned to Jasper and smiled.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"What would you say if I decided to open my own fashion store? You know, design everything in it?"

"I would say do whatever you like. As long as you're happy, so am I."

I smiled and returned to staring at the seat in front of me.

Eventually, I fell asleep with my head resting on Jasper's shoulder.

***** About 90 minutes later *****

"Alice? Wake up beautiful," Jasper's southern accent whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself getting lost in his gold ones.

"It's time to get off the plane."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again, not really listening to what he was saying.

"Alice, we have to get off," he said again.

This time, I was paying attention.

I opened my eyes and stared at him for a second before my brain caught up.

"Oh! Sorry, I was still half asleep," I muttered, standing up.

Jasper grabbed our luggage and we walked off the plane.

We walked out to the airport parking lot and soon found our car.

Jasper put the luggage in the back and opened my door.

"Ma'am," he smiled.

"Why thank you sir," I replied, a smile on my face.

He closed my door and walked around to the driver's side.

Soon, we were speeding down the highway.

I kept my eyes on Jasper the whole time.

I started feeling a little strange but I thought nothing of it.

"So, what do you want to do later?"

"I was thinking about catching up with Bella and Esme," I replied.

"What about Rosalie?"

"She doesn't seem to like me too much so I might just stay away from her for now."

"I see. Rosalie doesn't really like anyone too much. Well, she likes Emmett of course but... if anything, she's jealous of you," he said.

"Jealous? Of me? No way."

"It's true. She wants to be human like you. She's missing out on so much and she doesn't want to."

"Oh, I feel sorry for her but there's no way I can change what happened so... yeah," I said, not knowing what else to say.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the Cullen's long, dirt driveway.

Jasper pulled into the garage but before I could even blink, I was out of the car and being twirled around.

"Yay! The human is back!" Emmett's booming voice echoed throughout the garage.

"Emmett stop! I'm going to be sick!"

"Sorry Ali-cat," he chuckled.

I laughed at his little nickname for me and turned to face Jasper.

"He didn't make you sick did he?"

"No, I'm fine now," I replied although I did feel like I was going to hurl.

It wasn't a strong feeling so I pushed the thought aside and walked up to Jasper.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked inside with our luggage in the other hand.

He dropped the bags on the floor and we walked into the kitchen.

"Alice! Welcome home!" Esme exclaimed as she wrapped me in a gentle yet firm embrace.

"I missed you Esme," I whispered, knowing she could hear me.

"Oh, I missed you too dear. Now, you must be hungry, let me make you something to eat."

"Now that I think about it, I am hungry. Starving might be a better word."

Esme laughed and turned to the pantry.

"Were you not feeding her?" Emmett laughed.

"I was! Now shut up," Jasper replied in a slightly harsh tone.

I heard the sizzling sound coming from the kitchen and I turned around.

The smell of bacon drifted across the bench and I took a deep breath.

I smiled but it quickly disappeared as I felt the urgent need to hurl.

I locked my jaw and glanced down the hall.

There was no way I would make it to the bathroom so I just ran out the back door and down the steps.

"Alice!?" Jasper's frantic voice followed.

I went to reply but was cut off as I threw up.

Jasper was immediately by my side, rubbing soothing circles on my back as I emptied my stomach.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed when I finished.

"Did the food not smell good?" Esme asked.

"No, it wasn't that. It smelt great I just think-"

I was cut off again as I bent forward, throwing up again.

"Alice? You were fine just before. What brought this on?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know..." I trailed off as I thought back over the past few weeks.

Jasper and I had been engaged in... nightly activities and it was then that I realized I hadn't yet gotten my period.

It clicked in that moment.

"Alice? What is it?"

"The honeymoon. Jasper, what did we do on our honeymoon?" I asked, trying to get him to figure it out.

"We went swimming, hiking, watched movies... uh... other things," he replied as he glanced at Emmett.

"And what do you think is happening?"

"I don't know Alice, please tell me."

"Think about this. I'm late as well."

"Huh?"

"My period is late."

"I don't get it Alice."

"I think... I'm pregnant," I replied in a hushed whisper.

"No. That's not possible."

"There's only one way to find out."

"Carlisle," Jasper said quietly.

I nodded and at that moment, Carlisle appeared.

"Come on Alice. I have some equipment upstairs."

I smiled slightly and followed him with Jasper holding my hand.

"Just lie down and lift your shirt up," he said as he walked away for a moment.

I did as I was told and he came back merely seconds later and started spreading the gel over my stomach.

I stared at the ceiling while he did what he had to do.

I heard a small gasp come from across the room.

I moved my head and saw Esme with her hand covering her mouth.

"Alice," Carlisle said.

I turned to look at him.

He nodded toward the screen and my eyes flicked over to it.

They went wide at what I saw.

I was right.

I was pregnant.

Not with one; but two.

I smiled at the screen.

"They seem awfully big for a month... maybe even a few weeks," I stated.

It was way too early for them to be that big.

"I know. I have read a legend once before though about something like this.

"What was it?" Jasper asked.

"Well, it is rare but male vampires can reproduce as their body does not need to change to do so. A female's body does though and as vampires freeze as they are, females are unable to carry a baby. These children grow quickly and it is likely they may... break bones as they move. They are extremely smart as well. Some children grow very fast while others have a slower growth rate. More like one of a human but slightly faster. It would appear these children are one of the few that grow more like a human as they would've been born by now if they grew faster," Carlisle explained.

Jasper glared at the screen.

"No. I'm not going to risk it. Get them out of her. Now," he said harshly.

"No! I want these children Jazz! Please. I know you want them too. Just give them a chance," I said.

"No Alice. They could kill you."

"They won't. You can save me if it gets close to that though. Please Jazz."

"Yes, Jasper please. This is rare and it will bring our family closer," Esme whispered.

"I don't want to lose her."

"None of us do but I'm sure we'll be able to save her if it comes to that."

"Given that fact that they are growing at a slower rate, she should be just fine. She may suffer a few broken bones but that will be it. The ones that have given birth to the children that grow at a slower rate have survived as they birth is easier."

"I'm warning you; if I lose her I will not be happy. I hope you know what you're doing," Jasper said to me before storming out the door.

"Jazz," I whispered.

"He'll be back, he just wants to cool off," Edward said, appearing beside Esme. "Congratulations, by the way," he said, pointing at the screen.

I smiled and glanced at the screen again.

Somehow, my smile got wider.

I had a lot of work to do now.

**A/N: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preparations

I paced across the floor, keeping one of my hands on my stomach.

According to Carlisle, I had about four or five months left in my pregnancy due to the fact the babies grew quickly.

"Alice, sit down please," Esme said.

I turned to face her and sighed.

I slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"What's first on the planning list?" Rosalie asked with a small smile.

"Well, we need names!" I exclaimed, my excitement taking over.

"You should wait for Jasper though, shouldn't you?"

"I guess but he isn't here," I said sadly.

I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder and my head snapped up.

"Jazz! Do you want to help me plan out some names?"

"Sure. I may not be happy with this pregnancy but I'm sure I'll love them no matter what," he smiled as he placed his hand on my stomach.

"Alright, boys names first!"

"I like the name Jordan," Rosalie said.

"Robert is nice too," Esme added.

"Jordan and Robert; I like them. Do you Jazz?"

"They sound nice."

I grabbed my notepad and started writing down the names that were thrown at me.

"JJ is a cool name," I said quietly.

"JJ?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah; you know, Jasper Junior. JJ for short."

Jasper smiled brightly and I wrote the name down.

"Okay, girl's names!" I exclaimed.

"I like the name Aaliyah," Jasper said.

"Aaliyah? That's... beautiful. Where did you come up with that?" I asked as I wrote the name down.

Jasper shrugged.

"I just like it. I heard it when I was human and I guess it stayed in my mind. It means rising."

"Awesome! What about... Sydney? As in Sydney, Australia?"

"It's nice. Sydney is a great place as well," Rosalie whispered.

"Avery and Kaylee are nice names. If I could have a daughter, those would be my top picks," Bella said as she sat down on the sofa opposite me.

"Namira, that's cute," Esme said.

"Yes, it is!"

"You really want a girl, don't you?" Jasper asked as he ran his fingers through my short black hair.

"Yes, it will be awesome! Do you want a girl?"

"A girl would be nice. A little princess to live in our kingdom," he smiled.

I smiled back and glanced at my notebook.

"Well, now that we have names sorted out, we need to start thinking about how we'll decorate the room."

"Oh! Yes! This is going to be fun!" Esme exclaimed.

I could tell she was excited.

She always was when it came to redecorating.

"We can't really think about that until we know the gender," Jasper said, pausing his gentle movements on my head.

"Not necessarily. We could always go for a multi-gender colour, like white and then buy coloured accents once we know the gender or genders," I replied, waving my hand.

"That is true. So you want the main colour to be white?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I think a crisp white would be nice. It would suit the rest of the house as well."

"So, what else do you want in the room?"

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Well, there will have to be two cribs given the fact Alice is pregnant with twins."

"And they'll need toys! Teddy bears!" I nodded with a childish grin on my face.

"Of course they will," Rosalie smiled.

All of a sudden, I had a craving for sugar.

I jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Alice?" Jasper called and before I could blink, the entire family was in the kitchen.

"I need sugar," I said as I pulled the pantry door open.

"There's chocolate slice in there," Esme said.

My eyes scanned the shelves and soon fell on the container.

I pulled it out and placed it on the bench before opening the lid and removing a piece of slice.

"Esme, this is amazing!" I said as I took a bite.

"Enjoy!" she laughed before leaving the kitchen.

I laughed slightly and returned my attention to the delicious snack in front of me.

I finished at least six pieces before I returned to the living room.

Esme was the only one in the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went to do their own thing. Take a look at this."

I walked over and sat down beside her before glancing at the piece of paper.

"This is just one of the ideas for the baby's room, I have a few more," she said while gesturing to a pile of papers.

My mouth popped open at the drawing.

Even in grey pencil, it looked amazing.

There were two cribs placed in the centre of the room, a rocking chair was placed by the window, there was a small bench-seat by the far wall and there was an obvious storage area.

"Esme, this looks amazing," I said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, this is just one of my passions. Anyway, I was thinking about putting letter's above the cribs once they're born, you know, their initials."

"That would be awesome; not really necessary but still, great decoration!"

"I agree."

"Jazz! You have to see Esme's drawing!" I shouted, not know where he had gone.

"I'm right here; no need to shout," he said as he peered over my shoulder.

"What do you think? It's great hey?"

"Definitely. Esme this is just amazing."

Esme had a bright smile on her face as Jasper and I started looking through all of her designs.

"Wow, this one is beautiful," I said as I looked at one of her designs without cribs.

"It's a design for when they get older. No doubt they'll have their own room though."

I nodded before taking in the design.

It was stunning.

I knew one of my children would have this for a room.

It was too perfect to go to waste.

****** Two Weeks Later ******

I shifted my weight as I watched the television.

There was already a noticeable bump between my hips.

I continued to shovel the ice cream down like it was the only thing that would keep me alive.

I had been craving sugar a lot lately.

The house was always filled with the heavenly scent of chocolate and each time, my mouth watered.

I glanced down at the container that was resting on my legs.

"No!" I whined.

"What?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I'm out of ice cream," I said with a pout.

"Okay, Alice, you need to stop eating so much sugar. If you don't, you'll... get fat," he said hesitantly.

"Nu uh!" I shouted.

He rolled his eyes and sat down beside me.

As he did, my hands flew to my stomach.

Panic flashed across Jasper's face.

"Don't worry, they're moving," I smiled.

"What? No, that can't be right. They shouldn't be moving just yet, right Carlisle?"

"I'm not sure. It's normal though Jasper. Just let things go with the flow," Carlisle replied from the top of the stairs.

"Jazz, put your hand here," I said as I guided his hand to my stomach.

I felt his cool skin touch me and then I felt movement again.

"Talk to them," I whispered.

He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"They need to hear your voice. Talk to them," I whispered again.

"Hi babies, I'm your Daddy," he said.

I smiled wider as I felt movement again.

I knew Jasper was going to be a great father.

**A/N: Okay... help with names so I know for future chapters. I know what their names will be if they're boys but I'm having some trouble with the girls... **

**I know I'm keeping the name Aaliyah... I just love it too much. Of the following four, which one do you like the best? Please answer, I am in serious need of help! Thanks guys! Review please and don't forget to include either one of the following names or one of your own ideas!**

**Sydney  
Avery  
Kaylee  
Namira**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Suffering for Love

"Alice, I think we should do another ultrasound," Carlisle said as he walked out of the kitchen.

It had been a month since my last ultrasound and my stomach made it clear to all; I was really pregnant.

"Alright," I said, starting to move.

Jasper was by my side in an instant, helping me up.

He had always been protective due to the fact I was 'a weak and fragile human' but ever since we found out I was pregnant, he had been taking his protectiveness to a higher level.

He walked by my side as we climbed the stairs and walked into Carlisle's study.

Already knowing the drill, I lay down on the bed that had been set up and lifted my shirt.

As Carlisle spread the gel across my stomach, he spoke.

"Judging by the size of your stomach, we may be able to tell the gender of the baby."

I smiled brightly.

"Yay!" I squealed, clapping my hands.

Jasper chuckled as Carlisle brought the machine closer to the bed.

As Carlisle worked, I focused on Jasper.

His expression was neutral for the first minute but it quickly changed as his dazzling smiled graced his lips.

I raised my eyebrows slightly before realizing he was looking at the screen.

I turned my head and smiled.

"It appears you are having girls," Carlisle smiled before switching off the monitor.

Carlisle grabbed a damp cloth and started to wipe the gel away.

Once he was done, I lowered my shirt and sat up only to fall backwards, screaming in agony as a sharp blow was delivered to my stomach from the inside.

"Alice!" Jasper half shouted as he flashed to my side and grabbed my tiny hand in his.

"Alice, stay calm," Carlisle said as he slowly and gently placed his hands on my ribs.

He moved them slowly and as he got lower, the slight pressure caused me to scream again.

"It appears you have a broken rib. Don't worry though, I'll have it taped up in a few minutes," Carlisle said as I took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, at first, I thought this was a bad idea but then I changed my mind. I've changed it again, I know I love them but I really think you should just let Carlisle take them out of you," Jasper said, worry evident in every word.

"No! I want them!" I shouted, earning another kick.

"It's too late to remove the babies Jasper. We'll just have to handle whatever happens," Carlisle said as he worked.

"Alice, you'll have to stay relaxed and you can't go shouting or get stressed out. The babies will sense that and they will react," Carlisle said as he finished.

"Alright, Jazz, can you take me downstairs to watch some t.v?" I asked, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing," he replied as he carefully picked me up.

He seemed to be relaxed again but I could tell his expression was just a mask.

I knew him too well.

Jasper carefully set me back on the sofa and I glanced at the ground in front of me; telling him silently to sit.

He immediately caught on and sat by my head.

"So, apparently, we are having girls... which of the names do you like the best?" I asked while I ran my fingers through his honey-blonde hair.

"Well, like I said a few months ago, I love the name Aaliyah. I think you should pick the other name.

"Hmmm," I muttered as I reached for my notebook.

I glanced over the names and began ruling some out. Namira just seemed a little too out there so that one was the first to go. As I went through the list I found myself choosing between Kaylee and Avery.

"Well... I think I might choose... Avery?" I asked at the end, unsure of whether Jasper liked the name.

"Perfect. Did you know Avery means noble ruler? I think it will suit our little angel perfectly," Jasper said.

I knew he was happy again just by listening to him.

"And what does Aaliyah mean?" I asked, merely curious.

"It means popular and gentle."

"Aww! It's so perfect!"

"It's a bit of a mouthful though," Emmett said, his booming laughter echoing off the walls.

"Shhh!" Jasper and I said at the same time.

"Oh! Too late!" I groaned as my hands flew to my stomach.

Luckily, there was no snapping sound.

Hesitantly, I lifted my shirt.

My eyes widened as I took in the large, dark purple bruise.

I quickly yanked my shirt down in an attempt to hide the bruise from Jasper.

Luckily, he hadn't seen it as he was busy quietly lecturing Emmett.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Emmett said quietly.

"All is forgiven," I replied, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"But seriously, Aaliyah is a mouthful, can't we call her... I don't know... Ali for short?"

"That's my nickname though," I said, pouting.

"No, you're nickname is Ali-Cat," he retorted with a goofy smile.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the remote.

"Whoa! You're as pale as us," Jasper said suddenly.

I stared at him, confused.

"Look," he whispered as he held my hand up.

I gasped in shock.

It was true.

My skin matched Jasper's.

"It's like there's no blood in you but I can still feel your pulse."

"I... whoa, I feel really... faint," I said, suddenly noticing my current state.

"Alice, don't you dare pass out," Jasper said strongly but it was a little to late.

My eyelids drooped and I passed out.

****** An hour later ******

I heard a faint beeping noise and slowly, I opened my eyes.

I immediately shut them again as I was blinded by the bright light above me.

I turned my head and opened my eyes.

I blinked a few times before things became clear again.

"Alice! Oh thank goodness! How are you feeling?" Jasper asked.

"Still faint... and hungry for sugar."

Jasper flashed out of the room and returned a second later with a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

I pulled the lid off and took a spoonful of the creamy chocolate dessert.

It suddenly didn't taste right and I spat it out.

"Alice? What's wrong now?"

"It tastes weird," I replied as I felt the contents of my stomach slowly rising in my throat.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and turned to Jasper.

I was about to move when I realized I had cords attached to my arm.

Jasper took one look at me and grabbed a bucket.

I hurled just as I took the bucket in my hands.

When I was certain I wasn't going to hurl again, I passed the bucket to Jasper who immediately disposed of it.

I heard a knock on the door and Esme left the kitchen to answer it as Carlisle walked over to check on me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Faint and really hungry although I can't seem to keep things down," I replied.

"You are still quite pale which is worrying."

"Yeah, I know but I'm really hungry!" I said again.

Esme walked back up the stairs and I was shocked at who followed her.

Jacob Black.

"Alice, crap, I can't believe this is true. How come I never knew and why the heck are you so damn pale?"

"I don't know! Carlisle I need food!" I shouted.

Suddenly, another kick was delivered to my stomach and was followed by a loud snap.

I screamed in pain.

Carlisle ran his hands over my ribs and sighed.

Another broken rib.

That makes three.

He immediately got to work.

"What the heck was that?" Jacob asked.

"They're breaking her bones," Jasper muttered as his face twisted in pure agony.

"What? Alice... wait, they're like you aren't they!?" Jacob shouted at Jasper.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed furiously.

Jacob just stared at me.

"Loud noises make them kick!" I hissed again.

Jasper turned to Jacob and answered.

"No... well, they are kind of like me."

"So... half and half?"

"It would appear so," Carlisle replied.

"You're probably right Jacob," Edward said as he walked into the room.

"What?" I asked.

"He was thinking maybe it's not just you that's hungry. He has an idea that just might work," Edward said as he left.

He returned moments later with a white cup.

"Here, this may not be pleasant for you but it just might help."

"What is it?" I asked as I took the cup from his hands.

It was enclosed and had a straw sticking out of the top.

"Well... it's uh... blood," he said quietly.

"Oh..." I replied as I slowly lifted the cup.

Being me, I sniffed the top of the straw before placing it between my lips.

I closed my eyes tightly as the liquid filled my mouth.

It tasted slightly bitter but had a strange flavour that I actually enjoyed.

I opened my eyes and removed the straw from my lips.

"It's... actually alright," I said, looking at Jasper before smiling at Edward.

Jacob looked thoroughly repulsed as he slowly took a few steps backwards.

"I can already see your blush returning," Emmett said.

"It's true, you have more colour in your skin," Jasper replied with a small smile.

I smiled back before returning to my drink.

If it made my babies happy then I was happy.

I honestly couldn't wait to meet them.

**A/N: Review please! By the way, thank you to all that reviewed with a name suggestion! As you can see, I chose Avery! Any idea's for middle names? I could use some help there as well. I honestly have no idea so all suggestions are welcome! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuun! Why did I say that? Hahaha, I'm just being weird... on with the chapter!**

Chapter 5: Welcome to the World

Over the last few months, I've had to drink a lot of blood.

I knew it was a bit uncomfortable for the vampires in the house but I needed it and they put up with the smell for me.

Jacob had been around a lot lately.

He seemed upset and angry but he always came back.

I honestly had no idea why but he did.

Jasper sat beside me and slowly traced the veins in my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I placed my free hand on my large, bruised stomach.

"Nothing," he replied with a gentle smile.

I sighed and returned my attention to the television.

Suddenly, my bathroom signal started flashing red.

"Uh... I have to use the bathroom," I said quickly as I jumped up from the sofa.

Bad move.

I felt a sharp kick in my lower stomach, followed by another and another.

I let out a loud, ear piercing shriek as another kick landed towards the back of my stomach.

I felt immense pain in my back and I could no longer stand up.

I collapsed, landing on my knees before falling backwards.

I felt a cold hand behind my head just before I hit the floor.

"Carlisle!" Jasper's southern accent echoed off every surface.

I felt more cold hands run over my body but I couldn't see who it was.

I was fairly certain one of them was Carlisle and another had to be Jasper.

My vision began to blur and I soon felt a hard surface beneath me.

"Hurry up! We don't have much time!" Jasper shouted.

"I'm working as quickly as I can Jasper, these things can't be rushed," Carlisle's calm voice replied.

I let out another scream as I felt another sharp pain.

"Everything will be alright Alice, I'll help you survive this," Jasper said as his cold hands wrapped around one of my tiny ones.

I simply nodded in response, unable to form any kind of coherent words.

"I'm sorry Alice, but this will probably hurt," Carlisle said.

Shortly after, I felt something tear across my skin.

I let out a shriek, shocked at the shrill sound.

It was much higher than usual.

I felt something cold against my skin but my consciousness was fading quickly.

As I fought to stay awake, I heard the sound of crying babies.

A small smile graced my lips before my consciousness faded and the darkness swallowed me.

Jasper's P.O.V

I stared at the tiny woman before me.

If I lost her, my life would be over.

Her shrill shriek shocked me but I remained calm.

I glanced over at Carlisle once I heard the sound of a crying baby.

In his arms were two baby girls, covered in blood.

I held my breath just to be safe.

I hadn't hunted in two weeks and I wasn't taking any chances.

My eyes flashed back to Alice as I heard her heart stutter.

"Alice! Don't you dare leave me! Wake up!" I ordered as I carefully started chest compressions due to her failing heart.

Edward and Rosalie walked into the room at that moment.

"Carlisle, we'll take the twins, you need to focus on trying to save Alice," Edward said.

I felt my emotions change and I began to feel anger towards the twins.

I knew it wasn't really their fault but I couldn't help it at this very moment.

"Jasper, the only way to save her is through venom," Carlisle said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, knowing it was true.

I had tried to put this off from the very moment I met Alice but I knew it was unavoidable.

It was either change her or let her die and lose her forever.

I glanced at him and nodded.

"You should do it son, I believe in you," he said.

I sighed again and turned to Alice.

I lowered my head and bit her wrist before wiping my tongue over the bite to keep the venom in.

"Carlisle, there's a vile of venom in the top drawer over there. It needs to be injected into her heart," I said as I worked my way up Alice's arm.

As I worked my way around Alice, Carlisle injected the venom into Alice's heart.

Once I finished my work, I stepped back.

The room went silent and my heart dropped.

Seconds later though, I felt sudden hope as her heart started to beat again, gradually getting faster and stronger.

I smiled to myself.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I love you Alice," I whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Would you like to meet your daughters?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed and nodded.

Of course I wanted to meet them but I didn't want to leave Alice's side.

I hesitantly turned to away from Alice and faced Carlisle.

"You can always come back up here. We'll do some cleaning and then everything should be fine," He said as he motioned to the door.

I took an unnecessary breath and walked out of the room.

I made my way down the light hallway and down the stairs.

I paused before entering the living area.

"Who's a pretty baby? You are! Yes you are!" Rosalie cooed to the baby in her arms.

I walked over and cleared my throat as I approached.

Rosalie turned with a smile plastered on her face.

I reached out for the small child and she was immediately in my arms.

For the first time, I was seeing one of my daughters clearly.

She had a small amount of honey blonde hair on her head and when she smiled, I saw her perfect, shiny white teeth.

"How is it possible she has teeth and hair? She's a newborn," I said.

"She grew quickly. It's natural for their kind to develop faster than humans. They should grow at a more human rate now though," Carlisle said, coming into the room.

I glanced back down at my daughter and found myself staring into the hypnotizing brown eyes I knew all too well.

They were Alice's eyes.

I smiled and she smiled back.

I glanced over at Bella who had my other daughter.

Obviously feeling my stare, she stood up and walked over.

"This one is just amazing!" she gushed.

I stared at the little girl.

Like the one in my arms, she had perfect white teeth, honey-blonde hair and Alice's hypnotizing brown eyes.

She reached out and I took a step closer.

Her small hand brushed my cheek and I saw a flash of images in my head.

Human memories.

Her hand dropped and I stood there, staring at her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"She can show you your human life and your possible future with a simple touch," Bella said, rocking the little baby in her arms.

"So, which one's which?" Rosalie asked.

"I think this one will be Aaliyah Rosabelle," I said, glancing at the child in my arms, "And the other one will be Avery Liliana."

"Rosabelle? Like after me and Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded.

Rosalie smiled and Bella squealed slightly which shocked me but I let it slide.

I slowly rocked Aaliyah as she began to yawn.

She was an angel in every way, just like her sister.

Alice's P.O.V

I felt the darkness tugging at the corners of my mind.

Everything sounded distorted and it kind of scared me.

Was I dead?

No.

Impossible.

Jasper said he would help me survive.

He wouldn't let me die.

I suddenly felt the fire in my arms.

It slowly trailed up from my wrists until it reached my shoulders.

It then started in my ankles and made its way up to my thighs before it exploded in my chest.

I was completely confused and had no idea what was happening but I held on tight to one thing.

The thing that would get me through this terrible, painful time.

I held on to the memory of Jasper's face.

**A/N: Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Whole New Perspective

I tried my best to keep quiet as the pain surged around my body but every now and again, a scream would escape my lips and I found it hard to silence them.

Slowly, the pain began to subside and I sighed mentally.

The fire burned in my chest for a few seconds before I felt nothing.

Seconds later, I felt a gentle breeze and I could sense the presence of many people and my eyes flashed open.

I was amazed at what I saw.

Everything was so... clear.

I could see everything; I could hear everything.

I heart two fluttering heartbeats downstairs and I sat up quickly.

I stared at the faces of the people in the room.

They were all familiar but I couldn't remember the names.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"You don't remember?" a man with blonde hair asked.

I shook my head slowly.

The man sighed and slowly approached me.

"Well, I'm Carlisle and that's Esme," he said, pointing to a woman with a heart shaped face and caramel coloured hair.

Something about her seemed very maternal.

She was surely the mother of this family.

"That is Emmett and his mate Rosalie," he said, gesturing to another couple in the room.

Emmett was huge. He had muscles covering his entire body and they were quite evident through his thin, white cotton shirt.

He smiled a goofy smile as he caught my stare and I turned to look at the woman beside him.

She was beautiful in every way.

She had golden-blonde hair flowing to the middle of her back and her figure was perfect. She was someone you would expect to see on the cover of a magazine; a bikini model possibly.

"That is Bella and Edward."

Edward had messy bronze hair and straight, angular features.

Bella was the opposite.

She had long, deep brown hair that flowed to her waist, rounded features and lips that were slightly too big for her face but they suited her.

She was stunning, just like every other woman in the room.

"Downstairs is your husband Jasper and your daughters Aaliyah and Avery."

My eyes widened slightly and I looked down at my left hand.

Sure enough, sitting perfectly on my third finger was a gold band; simple yet elegant.

The memories suddenly came back to me.

The memory of when I first met Jasper, our wedding and the amazing honeymoon.

"Do you remember who you are?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

I nodded.

"Yes, my name is Alice Whitlock Hale."

Carlisle sighed and all of a sudden, I felt a burn in my throat.

I took a breath and smelt something appetizing coming from downstairs.

"Alice, don't!" Edward shouted and seconds later he had his arms around my waist with Emmett helping to hold me back.

"Rosalie, Bella, go take the twins off Jasper, we need him up here," Edward said.

They immediately took off and merely seconds later, my Jasper appeared in the doorway, wide-eyed.

"Alice... you need to hunt."

His voice was strong as he spoke.

Edward and Emmett released their hold on me as Jasper took my hand.

He walked over to the window and I paused.

"Why don't we take the door?" I asked.

"Our daughters are down there and you don't want to risk hurting them."

I simply nodded and watched as Jasper jumped out of the window.

I waited a few seconds before following.

Jasper smiled and started running towards the forest.

I followed, easily catching up and overtaking him.

After leaping over the creek and running through the dirt trails of the forest we came to a stop.

"Alright, close your eyes," Jasper said while placing his hands on my hips.

I did as he said.

"What can you hear?"

"Everything," I whispered after a moment.

I could hear the thrumming sound of animals heartbeats, I could hear the wind gently caressing the leaves of the trees, I could hear the bubbling sound of the rushing creek; I could even hear the cars on the freeway.

"Okay, what do you smell?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I inhaled deeply and my eyes flashed open.

I turned to face the north and took off with Jasper right behind me.

I slowed down as I approached my prey.

A large buck stood by the creek, drinking, completely unaware of my presence.

I took a few steps forward and lunged for his throat.

As I tackled him to the ground he tried to free himself but had no luck.

I let out a low hiss and sunk my teeth into his neck.

The blood flowed into my mouth and down my throat, easing the burn.

Once I'd drained the buck I pushed the carcass off my body and stood up.

I glanced down at my dress and sighed.

It was covered in blood.

I glanced over at Jasper who was finishing his prey.

He stood up without a spot of blood on his clothes.

"How do you stay so clean?" I asked, glancing back at my dress.

"Practice," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and continued my hunt.

After an hour, I was satisfied and we decided to head back to the house.

As we approached the front of the house, Rosalie appeared.

"Hey! Welcome back... oh! Hang on!" she exclaimed before running back inside.

She returned with a dress seconds later.

"Here, change into this."

I grabbed the dress and looked around.

I disappeared into the forest, changed and returned with the bloody material in five seconds.

"Do you think you have your thirst under control?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I do," I replied.

"Well then, let's go introduce you to our daughters," he said with a smile.

I smiled in return and followed him inside.

"Bella, Esme," Jasper said.

Bella and Esme turned around, holding two beautiful little girls.

They both had honey-blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

Their skin was pale but not as pale as the vampires.

I slowly approached them and held my arms out.

Esme passed me the child in her arms.

She was amazing.

She reached up and placed her hand on my neck and my mind was filled with images of my human life.

"What..." I trailed off as the images came to an end.

"It's her gift. Her name is Avery Liliana," Jasper said proudly.

I smiled at the baby, gently rocking her.

After a few moments, I swapped Avery for my other child; Aaliyah.

"What's Aaliyah's middle name?" I asked, rocking her.

"Rosabelle; after Rosalie and Bella."

I smiled at the name.

It really suited her.

Aaliyah gently ran her tiny hand over my arm.

Her warm temperature left a tingling sensation as she moved her little fingers.

I smiled again and stared at her.

The two little girls were truly angels.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Downhill

Everything was perfect.

As the months passed, I noticed small, insignificant changes in the girls.

Their hair grew slightly and they became slightly bigger.

Other than that, they were just like human babies.

I enjoyed every moment I had with them.

"Hello Avery!" I cooed to the little angel in my arms.

She giggled in delight as a small, bright smile flashed across her delicate face.

Aaliyah had the same reaction as Jasper rocked her back and forth.

After holding the girls for a few moments, we switched and I cooed gently to Aaliyah.

She smiled, just like her sister had, but after a while, she tried to return to Jasper.

She was definitely going to be a 'daddy's girl'.

I cooed to Avery again as Rosalie brought in the steel bottles filled with blood.

They hadn't liked the baby formula at all.

We tried feeding it to them a few times but we always got the same reaction; a sour look then a face full of formula as they spat it out.

Avery took the rubber tip of the bottle in her mouth and placed her tiny hands on the side, helping support the bottle.

After both girls had been fed, Jasper and I placed them on their little mat in the centre of the living room.

I smiled as they giggled and rolled around.

They were truly full of energy.

I heard Jasper clear his throat and I turned to look at him.

He had a look on his face that told me he wanted to talk and the result wouldn't be too good.

I sighed and followed him out the back door.

He continued to run through the forest until we were a good five miles from the house; possibly even further.

"What's up Jazz?" I asked, concerned.

"I can't handle the pressure," he stated.

"What pressure?" I asked.

I tried looking into the future but I couldn't see anything.

I was able to see vampires and humans but I just couldn't see the twins or any future that involved them which made me worried.

"The pressure of being a father of twins. I may've been able to handle being a father of one but not two."

"What are you getting at?" I asked, my hidden panic bubbling to the surface.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Jazz, please. The girls need a father and a mother. Just hang on, it will get easier," I said calmly, hoping to convince him.

"I'll try, I'm sorry I worried you," He said as he pulled me in for a hug.

When we returned to the house it was already dark and the girls why lying sound asleep on their mat.

"Wow... they lost their energy fast," I smiled, gently picking Avery up.

"We're going to head back to our house," Jasper said as he cradled Aaliyah.

"Alright, see you tomorrow guys," Esme smiled, wrapping an arm around each of us.

I smiled and nodded before walking out the door with Jasper.

We ran carefully through the forest to our little cottage.

Jasper pushed open the door and allowed me to walk in first.

I walked up the hallway and into the girls' room.

It had been painted white, as we had planned.

It also had pink accents such as a trail of small pink stars painted across the back wall.

It created a magical feeling, really.

I placed Avery in her crib and tucked her in.

Jasper placed Aaliyah in hers and gently stroked the top of Avery's head.

He stayed by her crib for a few moments before sighing and walking out.

"Alright Jasper, seriously, something is bothering you and I want to know what it is," I said once we were in our room.

"I told you before, I can't handle the pressure of twins. They are just too much to handle."

"Jasper, I told you it will get easier," I said.

"No, it won't Alice! They're just going to get older and get into more trouble! Think of it, have you ever heard the saying 'terrible twos' or 'terrible teens'? They are going to end up with boyfriends and everything! I can't handle it! This is too much and I am not going to stay around to take it!" He shouted as he walked over to the dresser.

He picked up the frame that held our wedding picture, pulled the picture out and tore it in half.

He dropped part of the photo on the ground and stormed out of the room as he shoved the other half of the photo in his pocket.

I stood there, frozen for a second before I heard the girls' door open.

I flashed into their room and saw Jasper lifting Aaliyah from her crib.

"Jasper! Please don't!" I shouted in hushed tones.

"I told you Alice, I wasn't ready for this and the pressure is too much," he said before disappearing out the window with my other little angel.

I would've followed but I didn't have the strength.

I knew I was crying silently and my body collapsed as the silent vibrations took over.

How could he do this to me?

We were mates; I needed him and he needed me to survive.

How could he take one of our daughters and just leave?

How could he expect our daughters to grow up with only one parent and without their other half?

I continued to think throughout the night, still collapsed on the floor of what was now, just Avery's room.

I looked up as I heard a soft sigh come from Avery's crib.

I slowly stood up, dusted myself off and ran to change.

I returned just as Avery opened her eyes.

A bright smile graced her lips as she looked up at me.

I smiled back but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

Luckily, Avery was too young to understand what was happening and was too young to remember any of this.

If Jasper wanted to leave, I would have to put up with it.

I wasn't going to let his decision to leave because he couldn't handle things affect my relationship with my daughter.

I may be upset, but I would bury those feelings deep inside my brain.

I knew I wouldn't forget them but I could distract myself.

I grabbed Avery and walked into her closet.

I found a cute pink top, a black skirt and black baby shoes to put on her.

After she was dressed, I ran back to the house, my memories of last night sadly flooding my brain.

I walked into the house and Esme glanced at me.

"Alice? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied, unconvincingly.

"Alice, I can hear it in your voice and see it on your face. Something is wrong, please tell me," she said, rubbing her hand on my shoulder.

Ignoring her questions, I looked around the room.

Edward had an apologetic expression on his face; of course he'd already know.

Everyone else just seemed merely curious.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked, noticing they were not in the room.

I couldn't sense them in the house either.

"They said they were going hunting but they haven't returned yet," Esme said, "Now, please tell me what's wrong."

I ignored her again and looked at Edward.

He would know where they truly went.

"They went after Jasper," he said.

"Why?"

"Rosalie wanted to and she dragged Emmett along."

I sighed and Esme just looked confused so I decided to shine some light on the situation.

"Yesterday Jasper said he couldn't handle the pressure of twins and then last night, he said the same thing, well, more like shouted it, after we went back to the cottage. He then took Aaliyah and ran. He's not coming back," I said, my voice breaking at the end.

Esme looked completely shocked, as did everyone but Edward.

Before I knew it, everyone was wrapping me in an embrace and talking to me soothingly, trying to convince me everything would be alright.

"It's okay guys, I'll get through this. I won't expose my daughter to my sadness."

"I'm so sorry. If you ever need help Alice, I will ALWAYS be here for you," Bella said as she looked at me with hurt and hatred in her eyes.

I knew the hatred was directed at Jasper.

I just wished he could feel the pain he'd caused me.

I would have to learn to live without him though.

I would find something to put my love and passion into.

I glanced at my daughter who fiddled with the small pendant around my neck.

She would always hold a special place in my heart.

Jasper's P.O.V

As I finished my shouting I walked over to the dresser and grabbed the frame that held our wedding photo.

I sighed mentally as I pulled the photo out and tore it in half.

I shoved the piece that held a photo of Alice in my pocket while dropping the other half on the floor.

I stormed down the hall and pushed open the door to the girls' room.

I carefully picked Aaliyah up, wrapped her purple blanket around her tiny body and cradled her close to my chest.

"Jasper! Please don't!" Alice shouted in hushed tones.

I could hear the pain in her voice but I couldn't stop.

This was all too much and I couldn't handle it.

"I told you Alice, I wasn't ready for this and the pressure is too much," I said, turning away and jumping out the open window.

As I left the small place I called home I let the pain cross my features.

It hurt to leave her but I had to do it.

As I ran, I heard footsteps approaching.

I recognized the smell as well; it was Rosalie and Emmett.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, knowing they could hear me.

"Following you, what are you doing?" Rosalie shot back, but not in her usual, bitchy way.

"I can't handle twins so I just have to leave," I replied, hoping they wouldn't try to drag me back.

"Really? We're coming with you then!" Rosalie said, her emotions changing from confusion to excitement and determination.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Alice always seems to keep the babies to herself. I know you'll share though, I can be like a second mother!"

I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie had always wanted a child and took every opportunity she had to be with the girls.

"Fine, whatever, come with me but there's no going back if you do," I said.

I felt Emmett's feelings change to hurt and sadness but he perked up as Rosalie kissed his cheek.

My daughter was my life now.

Even though Alice was no longer a part of it, I would still survive, in a way.

I sighed and continued my journey.

**A/N: Review Please! Oh! By the way, I'm hating fanfiction slightly at the moment. Why? Because it's not giving me emails saying I have new reviews/followers or favourites. Anyone else with accounts having the same problem? Anyway, make my day and review! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 3 Years Old

Alice's P.O.V

I smiled down at my daughter as she twirled around in her new, sky blue dress.

"I love this Momma! I feel like a princess!" she giggled, playing with the skirt.

I smiled again. "You look like a princess too."

Edward and Bella walked into the room at that moment and Avery turned around with a bright smile.

"Uncle Edward! Aunt Bella!" she squealed as she ran over to them, colliding with Edward.

"Well hello there Princess Avery. How are you today?" he asked in a rather posh tone.

Avery giggled and covered her face with her tiny hands before playing with the collar of Edward's shirt.

"I'm fine. I want to play!"

"What do you want to play?" Bella asked as she twirled a piece of Avery's blonde hair.

"Princesses!"

"Well then, princesses it is. We need a prince though don't we?"

"Yeah! Uncle Edward, can you be the prince?" Avery asked, fluttering her eyelids as she made an adorable face.

"You know I can't say no to you," Edward smiled before looking up to me. "You know, she's learning a lot from you."

I shrugged and returned to my sketch book.

Esme told us we would be moving to England in just over six months and we had to be ready.

I decided I would try to pursue my dream when we moved.

Ever since I was a little girl, I had always wanted to start a clothing line.

I had always been fascinated by style and I decided I would share my creations with the world.

I listened as Edward and Bella played with Avery.

Her giggles continuously bounced around the house like bells.

It was truly music to my ears and I could only think of one sound that was better.

The southern accent of my Jasper.

I sighed as I felt my emotions surface again.

I knew the tears would never fall but I was certain I was crying.

_I'm heading up to the cottage," _I thought to Edward, knowing he knew why.

Before he had a chance to respond I was out the back door and gliding through the forest.

I pushed open the front door of my little cottage and ran into the bedroom that was once my sanctuary I shared with Jasper.

I fell to my knees in front of the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer.

After pushing some of the clothes to the side, I found what I was looking for.

I pulled out the torn photograph and stared at the face of my previous lover.

His skin was pale, just as it had been for many, many years, his hair was the same honey-blonde and his golden eyes sparkled as he smiled down at me.

The only problem was, my half of the photo wasn't there.

Jasper was just smiling at a torn edge.

If the tears could fall, I was certain they would be.

I had been so focused on the photograph, I hadn't noticed the presence of others.

"Alice," Edward said from behind me.

I jumped slightly and turned around to find him holding Avery.

She reached out towards me and I stood up to take her in my arms.

"She wouldn't stop screaming until we took her to see you," he said.

As he glanced at the photo still in my hand an apologetic expression appeared on his face.

"Momma, who's that?" Avery asked.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second before I realized she was looking at the photo of Jasper.

What was I meant to say?

He's your father and he left with your sister?

No. I couldn't say that.

"Well, Avery, he's uh, he's your dad," I stuttered as I stared into her curious brown eyes.

"My dad? Why isn't he here then?" she asked.

I sighed and placed her on the ground before crouching in front of her.

I took her tiny hands in mine and stared into her eyes.

"Honey, he just couldn't handle things so he left. I tried to get him to stay but he wouldn't."

"Didn't daddy love me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Avery, of course he loved you!" I said strongly.

I knew that was a fact.

He loved Avery.

He just didn't love me.

I sighed at the last thought and pulled my daughter in for a hug.

After holding her for a while she pushed away from me and looked at the photo again.

"You can have this," I said as I handed it to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you always know what your daddy looks like."

Avery smiled and kissed my cheek before glancing down at the picture in her tiny hands.

I heard a knock on the cottage door and Edward ran to answer it before returning with my best friend at his heels.

"Hey Alice!" he exclaimed as he picked me up off the ground.

I laughed as he put me down and wrapped my arms around his giant body.

"Hey Jake."

He smiled at me before bending down to pick Avery up.

"Hello Avery," he said with a smile.

Avery smiled in return.

I'll admit, I had been shocked when Jacob told me he'd imprinted on Avery but I'd quickly gotten over it when I realized there was no romantic feelings.

I knew Jacob would be the best man for my daughter.

I sighed as I caught sight of Jasper's face on the photo again.

I just hoped one day we could be a family again one day.

Jasper's P.O.V

Aaliyah had grown up so quickly; in my mind anyway.

She was now three years old.

Her honey-blonde hair hung in delicate waves to her shoulders and her brown eyes always sparkled.

She was my princess.

Rosalie's emotions were full of excitement and happiness as she played with Aaliyah.

Emmett soon joined in and his emotions changed as well.

I knew he missed our family a lot but he love Rosalie too much too leave her.

I watched my daughter giggle and run around.

Her happy mood, bright smile and endless amount of energy reminded me of my one love; Alice.

I sighed and sat down on the bench outside.

"She is amazing," Rosalie sighed as she sat next to me.

"I know," I replied as Aaliyah ran up to me.

She placed her hands on my knees and smiled as she watched me.

I reached down and scooped her up, cradling her tiny body against me chest.

She placed her head on my chest and sighed as she played with my shirt.

After merely moments, she started moving around.

Knowing what she wanted, I placed her back in her feet.

As soon as she had her balance, she ran inside.

I heard her feet run down the hall and she pushed on one of the doors.

I sighed and stared out at the yard.

I began imagining what my life would be like if I had stayed with Alice.

I was so caught up with my fantasy that Emmett's voice caused me to jump up in surprise.

"Jazz, I think Ali's found something you probably tried to keep from her."

I was confused at first before I caught on to what he was saying.

I ran as quickly as I could into my room and sure enough, Aaliyah was on the floor with the torn photo in her hand.

I walked over, picked her up and took the photo off her.

"Ali, you can't touch this, ever," I said sternly, placing her on her feet again.

She looked down at the ground and back up at me before walking away slowly.

I knew she was upset but she felt disappointed more.

I sighed, put the photo away again and went to find her.

"Ali, I just don't want you touching that yet," I said.

"Who was she?"

"No one you need to know about just yet."

I wanted Aaliyah to know about Alice more than anything but I just wasn't ready to tell her just yet.

"Okay," she sighed and started playing with the little bracelet on her wrist.

Alice and I had bought them for the girls when they were born.

Both had a star charm with their initials carved into them and charms could be added when they wanted.

Aaliyah now had the star charm, a cowboy hat charm, a bear charm and a charm that looked kind of like a lipstick.

Each represented someone that lived with her.

The cowboy hat represented me and my southern background, the bear represented Emmett as he love to hunt bears and he was a giant teddy bear really and the lipstick represented Rosalie and her beauty I guess.

I sighed as I thought more about Alice.

If we were still together, Aaliyah would have more charms and I would certainly be happier.

I just didn't have the strength or courage to face her again though.

**A/N: First of all, I've been having people ask me about the pronunciation of Aaliyah's name. I have been asked is it pronounced with a short 'a' at the start and a long 'i' in the middle or a long 'a' at the start and a long 'i'. I know it would probably normally be pronounced with a short 'a' and long 'i' but not here. It is pronounced with a long 'a' and the 'i' makes a long 'e' sound so kind of like Aaleeyah. Got it? Right. **

**Next. What do you think of the imprint? It's too late to change it now but anyway, I'd still like to know what you all think.**

**I would also like to thank twilightfan159 for helping with this chapter. I was unsure of whether to write this chapter or just skip to when the girls were older. Thank you twilightfan159 for helping me decide!**

**Also. Should Aaliyah have a power? If so, what? I have no idea but I do want her to have a power. Ideas? **

**Anyway, leave a review guys! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that left a review on the last chapter and thank you for suggesting powers for Aaliyah! Oh dear, I nearly spelt her name wrong! Anyway, after many hours of thinking and writing various chapters for the different powers, I have decided to use the suggestion given by Debbie93. It has a slight twist but still, Debbie93, your idea inspired me! Thank you! Enough of my crazy, way too long authors note now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Camp Dusk

Avery's P.O.V

"Have you got everything Avery?" Mom asked as I wheeled my pink bags through the airport.

"Yes Mom, I have everything. You've asked me every five minutes since we left home."

"I know. I'll miss you," she sighed, wrapping her cold arms around me.

"You're just too tall," she said with a laugh as she pulled away.

"I'm as tall as you," I replied.

"Still, you aren't finished growing yet. You're going to be taller than me."

I laughed and pulled her into a hug again.

When I let go, I hugged the rest of my family.

When I was finished, I grabbed my bags and started wheeling them in the direction I had to go.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you all," I said before I walked out of sight.

My bags were loaded and before I knew it, I was on the plane to Camp Dusk in Florida.

I was happy to be going and for once, I was happy I didn't sparkle in the sun like my family did.

I had always been forced to live in dreary towns and Seathwaite, England, was by far, the worst town I had lived in.

The people were friendly and nothing bad ever really happened.

The only thing that made me hate the town was the fact it was always dreary.

The sun barely came out.

It was like it was scared of the town.

I laughed slightly at my thoughts and pulled out the torn photograph of the man that was my father.

If I could only meet him, my life would be so much better.

My mother had given me the photograph when I was only three years old and I always kept it close.

When I was upset, or angry, just looking at the photograph made me feel better.

After what seemed like a year, the plane landed in Florida and I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Miss, the plane has landed, it's time to get up," a female flight attendant said.

I looked up at her, blinked and got up.

I walked over to wear the luggage was being unloaded and waited until I saw my bags.

Once had all four I somehow managed to walk away, towards the main area of the airport.

I began searching the area and my eyes finally landed on the man holding a sign that said "Cullen".

I walked over to him and he glanced down at my tiny frame.

"Miss Avery Cullen?" he asked.

"That would be me," I said.

"Well, let's get going," he said as he took a few of my bags.

I followed behind him and climbed into the limousine that was waiting for me.

I sat in silence as we drove to Camp Dusk.

When we arrived, my door was opened and I walked over to the camp director.

"Hi, I'm Avery Cullen," I said as I held my hand out.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled.

"So, do I just pick a cabin or are the allocated to us?" I asked since I had never been here before.

"You can choose which ever cabin you like," the director said as a bus pulled up.

I smiled and turned around.

"Hi!" a girl about my age said as she approached me.

She had long black hair and bright green eyes.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"How would you like to stay with me and my friends then?"

"That sounds lovely," I replied as I tried to collect my bags.

"Oh! Let me help!" she laughed as she grabbed two of my bags.

"Whoa! How much do you have in here?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Only the necessities," I replied.

"Really? Everyone here only has like, two duffel bags. You have like, four suitcases. Who's you're mother? Alice Cullen?" she laughed.

"No. She's my sister," I replied, keeping up the act.

Even though this girl didn't know my family, she knew my Mom.

Everyone knew my Mom.

She was a world famous fashion designer.

"Are you serious?" she asked, turning to face me.

"Yep," I replied.

I wanted to say no but if I did, I would be in serious trouble.

"Wow," she said with a big smile.

"Yeah," I replied as I followed her through the camp grounds to our cabin.

Aaliyah's P.O.V

"Let's see," I muttered as I glanced down at my journal.

_Clothes and shoes; check._

_Photos of home; check._

_Photos of the family; check._

_Photograph of Mom that I secretly took from Dad so he wouldn't get angry; check._

_Journal; check._

"Have you got everything?" my father asked as I placed my journal in my bag.

"Yep. I just made sure of that," I replied.

"Well then, I guess I'd better take you to the airport," he sighed.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll only be gone for six weeks, you'll still have me for a few weeks after that."

"Six weeks is far too long be separated," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I agree with your dad," Uncle Emmett said as he pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"I'll miss you to Uncle Em."

"What about me?" Aunt Rosalie asked from the doorway.

"Of course I'll miss you!" I exclaimed, wiggling away from Uncle Emmett and running over to my aunt.

I was faster than the average human but not as fast as my family.

After saying goodbye multiple times at home, reassuring everyone in the car and saying multiple goodbyes again at the airport, I was on my way from Buffalo, New York, to Camp Dusk in Florida.

I pulled out the photograph of my Mom and stared at it.

I had her eyes.

I knew that much.

I wondered what she would look like now.

Was she still human?

Was she a vampire like my Dad?

Did she want me at all?

Why was I living with Dad and not her?

Why were they even separated?

Did something bad happen to Mom?

I had so many questions that I wanted answers to, it was unbelievable.

Dad never spoke about Mom and when he caught me with her photograph, he would get angry.

He would also get angry if someone, anyone, brought up a topic to do with Mom.

I would miss my family terribly.

I knew that right now, I had to get into the character I was supposed to be playing.

If you can't tell by now, I love acting.

I wasn't Jasper Hale's daughter to the public.

If anyone asked, he was my brother.

I wasn't allowed to use my gift either.

I discovered it when I was six.

I was able to see the future.

Uncle Emmett told my Mom could do something similar but she could only see humans and vampires.

I could see all supernatural beings as well as humans.

I had to be connected with them though; you know, I had to know them.

I could also, if I focused enough, project my visions to others.

It was like a movie in their head.

I landed in Florida an hour later and began searching for my bags.

I easily found them and made my way to the nearest bus stop.

I noticed a few other girls at the bus stop and soon found out they were also going to Camp Dusk.

The camp bus arrived on schedule and I climbed in, my excitement growing with each passing second.

The bus turned onto a road surrounded by the forest and I smiled widely.

The camp came into view and I was standing up, as most of the others were, before the bus even stopped.

As I climbed out of the bus, a limousine drove away.

I rolled my eyes and began searching for a cabin.

I easily found one and tossed my bags onto a bed.

As I started unpacking, a girl, taller than me, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked in with a few of her friends.

"Oh, hey, uh... do you mind if we stay in the cabin with you?" she asked.

"Sure, it will be nice to room with some others," I said with a smile.

"Oh, wow, a Texan accent. Are you from Texas?" the girl asked as she placed her blue bags on a bed.

"No. My Dad is though."

"What about your Mom?"

"I uh... I never met her," I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine."

I sighed but smiled as I thought of what the approaching day would bring.

**A/N: Yay! They are at camp! Yeah, I know, the name is kinda lame but oh well, that's all my brain could think of. Anyway, can you guess what's coming next chapter? Who's pov do you want the next chapter in? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Da da da daaaaaa! The much anticipated chapter has arrived! Did that make sense? oh well.. enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Meeting

Aaliyah's P.O.V

I quickly finished unpacking my bags, what I wanted out anyway, and shoved them under the bed.

Afterwards, I heard the camp director had set up a fencing activity and I was immediately excited.

I raced out the cabin door with my new friends and towards the camp director, as many of the other campers were.

"Alright," she said as she ran her finger of the list on front of her.

"Aaliyah and... Jessie! Suit up, you two will fence first."

I raced over to the equipment area and put on the clothing.

I then grabbed a mask and sword.

"3, 2, 1, fence!"

I sighed as I easily beat my opponent.

"Wow, Aaliyah wins round one! Who wants to go next?" she asked.

Many of the girls raised their hands and one was picked at random.

After five other girls tried and failed to beat me, people began to be less confident in volunteering to challenge me.

I smiled behind my mask and waited.

Another girl finally volunteered to challenge me and I beat her within seconds.

"Alright! And the winner is still the undefeated Miss Aaliyah Hale from Buffalo, New York!"

My friends and a few other girls cheered from behind me as I laughed slightly.

I walked over them as I waited for another challenger.

"Who wants to go next?" the camp director, Ms Jameson, asked.

No one made any attempt to volunteer.

"Oh come on, don't be damsels in distress girls!" she said with a laugh.

"I'll take a whack at it," I heard a girls' high voice come from behind me.

"Alright! Suit up!" Ms Jameson said.

"Wish me luck," I laughed before putting my mask back on and turning around.

The girl that challenged me was handed a sword as Ms Jameson backed up.

"On guard! Fence!" she said after we were ready.

The sound of the swords hitting each other was heard immediately.

We were soon off the grass area and I was pretty much cornered.

Using my skills, I managed to escaped and almost got her.

Unfortunately, she got away.

We continued to fence and as we did so, we got further away from the grass area.

Squeals were heard as we passed by a group of girls and continued through the camp.

I managed to knock her sword from her hand but she got away again before I could get her.

"Nice catch," I said as she caught her sword as it fell towards the ground.

"Thanks," she replied before climbing up the cafeteria steps.

I followed behind her and once again, almost got her but she slipped away.

She managed to corner me this time and as her sword made contact with me, I fell over the edge of the railing, into a trough of water.

I squealed, something I don't normally do.

When it comes to water though, well, I'm going to get a little angry.

I honestly hate getting wet, unless it is necessary of course.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!" the girl said as she reached over the railing.

Bad idea.

I reached up, as if I was accepting her help but instead, I pulled her over.

"What was that for!?" she shouted.

"You pushed me in first!" I shouted back.

She groaned and climbed out as I followed.

"Well, what a show! Looks like we have a new champion though, Miss Avery Cullen from Seathwaite, England! Alright now, shake hands," Ms Jameson said.

I kept my back to the girl and took my mask off, not bothering to listen.

"Girls," Ms Jameson said again.

I groaned and turned around.

As I did, my eyes widened in shock.

The girl standing in front of me was almost an exact copy.

She had the same brown eyes as I did and the same honey-blonde hair, although hers was much longer.

Whispers were soon heard from the group surrounding us.

"Why is everybody staring?" I asked as I rubbed me neck.

I was not used to being the centre of attention.

"Don't you see?" the girl opposite me asked.

I could tell she was from England now.

Her American accent was definitely there but there was a slight British accent.

It was probably picked up from living in England and being around British people.

It was either that or she had a family member that was British.

"See what?" I replied, already sick of talking to her.

"We look exactly the same," she replied.

I scoffed.

"Really, we do."

"Turn sideways," I said.

She rolled her eyes and turned to the side.

"Other way."

Again, she rolled her eyes and turned.

"Hmm... I don't see it. Your nose is just too big, your eyes are much too far apart and well, your ears... you'll grow into them," I said with a laugh.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

I heard a growl come from her throat.

"And the biggest difference between us... well..."

"I have class and you don't," she said, cutting me off.

I huffed and stepped forward, my fist raised.

"Ladies. Please," Ms Jameson said, "Aaliyah, Avery. No, Avery, Aaliyah..." she trailed off, confused.

I rolled my eyes and stormed off with the girls from my cabin.

"Don't you see it? She looks just like you, well, almost like you," Nikki laughed.

Nikki was the blonde that had walked in when I first arrived.

"I don't see it," I repeated.

"Come on Aaliyah, you two are practically identical!"

I sighed. "Fine, think what you want but I know I am going to have some serious fun with this."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking some pranks couldn't hurt. I mean seriously, if she is anything like me, she will be able to take a joke."

Nikki and the other girls laughed as they followed me into the cabin.

We spent the rest of the day in there, just getting to know one another.

As the sun began to set, I walked outside towards the cafeteria to get something to eat.

I noticed the other honey-blonde, Avery, stand up on her chair.

"Hey! Poker in my cabin tonight! Who wants to challenge me?" she asked.

A chorus of cheers were heard throughout the cafeteria as I simply rolled my eyes.

As everyone finished eating, they began to follow Avery out.

After I finished I stalked back to my cabin.

"Aaliyah, why don't you come along?" Nikki asked.

"Who said I wasn't?" I asked as I pulled one of my bags out from under the bed.

"Well, uh, you look kinda like you're not going."

"I'm just getting a few things," I replied, pulling a small, white bag from my big yellow one.

I then pulled out my sunglasses and a leather jacket before kicking the bag back under the bed.

"Let's go," I said with a smile as I lowered my sunglasses.

I heard the others laughing behind me as I walked towards Avery's cabin.

"Well, no more takers then?" I heard Avery ask.

"I'll take a whack at it," I said, mocking her.

I tipped the small white bag upside down when I reached the table.

The coins bounced across the table, landing in a messy pile.

"Well then, let's get to it," she said as she dealt the cards out.

I glanced down at my cards and smiled.

There was no way she was beating me.

She glanced at her cards as well before placing some of her money on the pile.

I followed her actions and placed a few bills on the pile.

The pattern continued until we were both out of things to add.

"Hey, how about we make this a little more interesting?" I asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"The loser has to jump in the lake..." I trailed.

"Fair enough," she replied.

"Naked," I finished.

She sighed but held out her hand.

"Deal."

"Deal," I replied, shaking her hand.

"Better start unzipping Hale. Straight; in spades," she said with a smile.

I faked shock and fear at first.

"Wow... well, you're just not good enough," I smirked, shaking my head.

"A royal flush," I said in my worst possible British accent.

Her eyes widened in shock and giggles were heard throughout the room.

Slowly, she stood up and walked outside.

As she slowly started undressing the girls around me burst into laughter.

She placed her clothes and shoes on a nearby log and walked out to the boardwalk.

She turned, saluted and dived into the lake.

"Grab her clothes!" I laughed as my friends and I grabbed her clothes.

Everyone turned and ran back to the cabins.

This was going to be one interesting and fun summer.

**A/N: I had to put those moments in there, you know, the fencing and poker dare. They are my favourite moments of the parent trap movie and I couldn't resist. Anyway, the girls now know each other! Kinda... anyway, if you can't tell, there will be pranks in the following chapters. Any ideas on what you would like to see? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Revenge

Avery's P.O.V

I stared after the girls, anger building inside me.

I couldn't believe them!

They were so immature.

I quickly swan to the edge of the lake and climbed out.

I wrapped my arms around my body and noticed the white towel sitting on the ground.

I quickly picked it up and wrapped it around my body.

I stormed back to my cabin and kicked the door open.

As I walked in, the two other girls stopped laughing.

"Honestly, that girl, Aaliyah, is so annoying. She needs a taste of her own medicine," I said, pulling out a pair of pyjamas.

"Well, why don't we do something about her then?" Bethany asked.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked after walking out of the small changing area in our cabin.

She stood up and walked over to me with Jessie at her side.

"I was thinking, something sticky, some string and water should do for now," she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow as I thought about it before smiling.

"Sounds perfect."

"Just wait until they appear to be asleep then we'll attack, you know?"

"Yeah," I said with a laugh.

I used the towel to dry my hair as much as possible before I sat on the edge of my bed.

After a while, I decided it was time to put our prank into action.

I stood up and glanced over at Bethany and Jessie.

They smiled and we all left the cabin quietly.

"Let's see, we need something sticky," I said as we walked across the campus.

"How about some honey?" Bethany asked as she pointed to the cafeteria.

"Great idea!" I exclaimed quietly.

We ran towards the cafeteria and pulled the door open slightly.

Slipping silently into cafeteria, we began to search for some honey.

"Here!" Jessie said as she pulled a few bottles of honey from the cupboard.

"Great! Look! Here's some flour! " I replied as I grabbed a few bags.

"What's the flour for?"

"We can make it 'snow'" I said.

Bethany and Jessie laughed as we ran out of the cafeteria and shut the door.

We ran back to our cabin and began searching.

"How could I forget I brought this?" Jessie asked, pulling a large ball of strong from her bag.

"Why the heck would you bring that?" Bethany asked.

"No idea," Jessie replied, shaking her head.

We shrugged and continued searching for things we needed.

I managed to find a bucket sitting against the wall under my bed so I pulled it out and made sure there were no holes or cracks.

Luckily, the bucket was in perfect condition.

Before walking into Aaliyah's cabin, I ran down to the lake and filled the bucket up with the freezing water.

After that, we quietly walked into Aaliyah's cabin and began setting up our first prank.

We began pouring the honey around the floor and over the girl's pyjama's before pulling the flour out.

"Give me a boost," I whispered as I glanced up at the fan.

The girls managed to lift me up easily and I began shaking the flour out along the blades of the fan.

"We still have heaps of honey left," Jessie whispered, holding up the full bottle.

"I figured that might happen so I brought these," Bethany said, holding up a pack of balloons.

I snickered and took one out of the packet.

I walked over to Jessie and we began filling some of the balloons with honey, others with water from my bottle.

"Put them up here," I said, gesturing to the broken box on the shelf above one of the beds.

We finally managed to start unwinding the string.

Soon enough, the room was a tangled mess.

We walked out and shut the door behind us.

"What are we going to do with this bucket?" Jessie whispered, using the tip of her sneaker to nudge the bucket.

"It's going to go on top of the door, that way Miss Aaliyah will get soaked. Well, one of them will anyway," I shrugged.

"Well then, let's tie it up," Jessie said, standing on the chair by the door.

I laughed and handed her the string before helping Bethany lift the bucket up.

Once everything was in place we ran back to our cabin.

"I can't wait to see their reactions in the morning!" I laughed.

"I know! This is going to be awesome!" Bethany agreed as Jessie nodded her head.

"Well, if we want to catch their reactions we should get some sleep," I said as I lay down.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over my body.

*** The Next Day ***

I awoke as the sound of the trumpet echoed throughout the camp.

"Jessie! Bethany! Get up!" I exclaimed as I shook them.

"What?" Bethany groaned.

"We have to get over to Aaliyah's cabin before she gets up!"

We quickly changed and ran out into the misty morning.

We glanced through the window and waited.

Shortly after we arrived, Aaliyah stirred and sat up, her eyes wide.

She stood up carefully, avoiding the strings and groaned as she looked down.

"Gross!" she exclaimed, waving one of her arms.

She knocked a nearby string and I saw the box above her open.

She squealed as the balloons fell to the floor, splashing honey and water everywhere.

"She missed me," she said with a small smile.

I noticed the large blue balloon roll from the shelf and laughed quietly as it landed on her head, covering her in honey and water.

She let out a loud shriek and the other girls stirred.

As they sat up, the knocked a few of the strings which caused more of the balloons to fall.

I laughed as they all began to shriek.

Soon, their shrieks stopped and I heard footsteps approaching.

"Morning girls."

"Morning Ms Jameson," we said.

Realization hit and we turned around.

"Ms Jameson!?"

"Surprise inspection!" she announced.

I quickly ran up the steps of the cabin and blocked the door.

"You don't need to go in there," I said as she reached for the door handle.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Uh... it's a real mess. One of the girls got sick last night," I said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, if someone is sick then I have to go in," she said, reaching for the door handle again.

"No! Really, you shouldn't go in," I said, eyeing the bucket above the door.

"Everything is fine in here, I insist you come in," Aaliyah said, appearing on the other side of the door.

Ms Jameson managed to get me to move aside as she opened the door.

The bucket tipped over and she was covered in the cold water.

She then stumbled inside and slipped on the wet floor before crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

She reached up to steady herself and grabbed one of the strings.

The fan switched on then and the flour was sent flying throughout the room.

I flinched as her eyes caught me.

"I told you it was a mess in here," I muttered.

"She should know! She did it!" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"Both of you, pack your bags!" Ms Jameson exclaimed, standing up.

I tried to argue but the expression on her face told me I wouldn't win.

I sighed in defeat and walked back to my cabin to pack my bags.

**A/N: Finally got this finished! What do you think? Who's pov do you want the next chapter in? Reviews are appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Isolation Cabin

Avery's P.O.V

As I walked along the trail behind Ms Jameson I kept tripping; it was quite hard when you were trying to cart four suitcases on your own.

I glared over at Aaliyah for a moment before trying to drag my bags across the rocky path that led up to the isolation cabin.

Usually, I would be trying to carry my suitcases but I was beyond caring now.

Ms Jameson stopped and blew her whistle.

"Off you go you two," she said, pointing up at the old cabin. "As for the rest of you, continue with your camp activities."

The other girls cheered as they ran back towards the main area of the campsite.

I huffed and pulled my bags up the rocky path and up the stairs.

The wood on this cabin was old and a dreary grey colour.

It was nothing like the light, golden brown wood of the other cabins.

I pushed at the door and when it opened, it creaked much like one from one of those haunted house movies.

I placed my suitcases by one of the beds as Aaliyah walked in and tossed hers on the other bed.

I sat down on my bed and stared out the window.

As part of our punishment, we had to stay in the isolation cabin and not participate in any camp activities for the rest of the day.

I glanced over at Aaliyah and saw she was searching one of her bright yellow duffel bags for something.

I shook my head and stared down at my hands.

This was going to be a really awkward day; in fact, the rest of camp was going to be awkward.

My eyes, unwillingly, drifted back to Aaliyah.

I couldn't help but notice how much we looked alike.

She had the same honey blonde hair as me, the same brown eyes, the same facial features; everything.

She was like me in so many ways yet she was so different.

It was strange.

As I tried to figure out why we looked so similar yet had no idea who the other was before this camping trip a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the camp, making me jump.

My already fast heartbeat picked up as I tried to control my breathing.

I noticed Aaliyah was trying to hide her laughter.

She hadn't even jumped.

I listened to her, shaking my head.

It was then that I noticed something else about her.

Her heartbeat was not one of a normal human; it was faster, like mine.

She was a hybrid.

She had to be.

I knew she was just by listening to her.

Things just got freakier as I paid more attention to her.

Another clap of thunder had me jumping off the bed.

Aaliyah, once again, did not move but started laughing; louder than before.

"How is that funny? And why aren't you jumping?" I asked.

"I'm not scared of thunder storms," she said, glancing back at me over her shoulder.

"I'm not scared of them either, I just find the thunder takes me by surprise," I said, folding my arms.

"Sure..." she said, turning her attention back to the book in her hands.

I sat back down on my bed and glanced at my bags.

Sighing, I stood up again and began unpacking things.

I put my clothes in the dark wooden chest at the end of my bed and put my box of treasured items in the top drawer beside my bed.

It didn't take very long; ten minutes at the most.

When I looked back at Aaliyah, I saw she had quite a lot of photos in her hands.

She placed the pile of them on the chest at the end of her bed and began pinning some of the photos to the board that hung on the wall.

I also noticed she was hanging drawings.

They were amazing.

I sat on my bed and began thinking about home and my family.

Suddenly, I heard Aaliyah shriek and when I looked over, a strong gust of wind had blown her photos across the floor.

I stood up and ran over to help her try to close the window.

Surprisingly, she let me help and soon enough, we got it shut.

"That was a tough one," I said as she quickly began picking up the photos that now lay scattered across the cabin floor.

I stood by the window awkwardly for a moment before I started to help her gather her photos and drawings.

"Are any of them damaged?" I asked.

"Just this one of the amazing Kevin Zegers," she sighed, holding up a slightly bent poster of a person I had never seen.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Only a super amazing actor... how far away is London?" she asked.

"From here... over 4000 miles, how far away is your home?" I asked.

"About 1500 miles, here's a picture of my house," she replied, handing me a photo.

"Who is that?" I asked, referring to the man in the picture.

I could only see the back of his head and the front of a small yet amazing house.

"Oh, that's my dad. I took the picture when he wasn't looking. He turned around about two seconds later," she laughed, standing up with her pile of photos and drawings.

"What's he like?" I asked.

"Amazing. Super fun yet really serious, what about your dad? Is he the fun kind or the really strict kind? Like, are you able to talk to him?" she asked.

"I don't have one. Well, I did but I don't remember him. He's never been around," I said, looking at the ground.

After a moment's hesitation I decided to ask the question that had been buzzing around my head for the last few minutes.

"Aaliyah, are you a normal human?"

"Yes... why would you ask? Wait... you're not normal, are you?" she asked.

"No..." I trailed off.

I didn't want to blow the secret if she wasn't really one of my kind.

"A hybrid," she muttered, too low for human ears but not low enough that I couldn't hear.

"Yes," I said.

"You heard me?" she asked, slightly shocked.

"Yep, it comes as a part of the package," I said.

"Wow... I never thought I would find someone else like me," she said with a small smile. "How old are you Avery?"

"I'll be 13 on June 15th, physically anyway. In reality I'll only be 11," I said.

I stared at me wide-eyed for a moment. "So will I," she said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Hey, it's stopped raining... do you want to go get something to eat?" she asked, walking towards the door.

I stared at her for a moment before following.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at me from the bottom step.

"What's your Mom like Aaliyah?" I asked.

"I don't know, I never met her," she said. "I just know she was really, really pretty."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well, Dad has this photo of her. I'm not meant to look at it because it seems to make him upset but I took it anyway," she said. "Seriously, do you want a drink or something?"

"Aaliyah, stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this," I said, walking back into the cabin.

"At a time like what?" she asked, following me.

"Think Aaliyah, I never knew my Dad and you never knew you Mom. I only have a Mom and you only have a Dad. We're both born on June 15th and we're both hybrids. You have a photo of your Mom and I have a photo of my Dad but yours is probably a whole picture, mine's an old photo torn right down the middle," I said. "What are you looking for?" I asked, noticing Aaliyah going through her wooden chest at the end of her bed.

"This," she said. "It's a photo of my Mom and it's torn as well."

"Right down the middle?" I asked.

"Right down the middle," she confirmed.

I ran over to my drawers and pulled out my box.

Quickly searching through the items, I found the torn photo of my Dad and I turned to face Aaliyah.

"On the count of three, well show each other out photos," I said. "1..."

"2..." she said.

"3!"

As soon as I spoke, we both turned our photos over and to my surprise, they both fit together like matching puzzle pieces.

"That's my Dad!" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"And that's my Mom," I said. "Do you know what this means? If my Mom is your Mom and your Dad is my Dad then we're like..."

"Sisters," Aaliyah said.

"Sisters? Aaliyah, we're like twins!" I said, tears of joy forming in my eyes.

"Oh my gosh... I have a sister," Aaliyah said.

"I know..." I said, letting the tears fall.

"I'm suddenly not hungry or thirsty," she said.

"Me neither," I said, pulling her into a hug.

She embraced me back; our differences and arguments were all thrown out the window now.

This was by far, the happiest day of my life.

**A/N: Sorry if any of the distances are wrong. Blame google! Lol... reviews will make me really happy! 4 reviews on this chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Plan

Aaliyah's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it.

I had a sister.

A real sister; someone related to me.

"Why would Mom and Dad separate us?" Avery asked as she rolled over to face me.

After we had eaten dinner, very little due to our emotional state, we had moved the beds closer together.

After all, we'd been separated for 11 years and we just didn't want to be so far apart now.

"I don't know," I said. "Wait! I have a brilliant idea!"

"What?" Avery asked.

"Well, I never knew Mom and you never knew Dad. What if we switch places on them? You know, I could pretend to be you and you could pretend to be me! It could totally work!" I exclaimed.

"It could! And when they find out who we really are they'll have to switch us back," Avery added.

"And they'll have to meet again; face to face."

"That is a brilliant idea!"

"I know," I said, rolling to face the ceiling.

The next morning I woke up and found Avery bouncing on the bed at my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get you to wake up," she replied. "Camp won't last very long and if we're going to get your plan to work we need to start filling each other in on everything so we can act exactly like each other."

"You're right!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed and running to change.

When I came back to the main area of the cabin, Avery was dressed and sitting on the end of her bed.

"But let's get breakfast first," I said, dragging her out the door.

After eating our breakfast we raced back to the cabin.

Ms Jameson seemed to be surprised when she noticed we were getting along.

I mean, she had every right to.

It was only yesterday that we had been fighting like cats and dogs.

"Alright. So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Well... how about we get to know more about our family," Avery suggested. "Since you have the smaller family, you start."

"Alright," I said as I pulled out my photos.

I pulled out a photo of Dad first.

"Okay, well as you know, that's dad. His name is Jasper Whitlock Hale and he was born in Texas in 1844. He's an empath which means he can sense your emotions and he can play around with them. He is really fun and he's a totally awesome Dad but if you make him upset or angry he'll go all Texas Major on you, you know what I'm talking about? He gets really strict and who knows what will happen. I've only ever been on his bad side twice. Once when I was physically 3 and first found the picture of Mom and the second time was when I was physically 10, so not that long ago. The first time I only really got a stern "Don't touch that" but the second time he was really disappointed in me because I tried to sneak out of the house. Don't ask me why; I was being stupid," I said.

"Alright... who's this?" Avery asked, pulling out a photo of Uncle Emmett.

"That, Avery, is Uncle Emmett. He may look scary and intimidating but he's really just a giant teddy bear. He's fun and crazy and downright funny and sarcastic. He's also really loud. I love his bear hugs, they make me feel safe and comforted. Whenever Dad's not around, Uncle Emmett will always be the one I turn to when I need comforting or protection. He likes to joke around about human food and I normally joke around with him as well saying things like 'if you don't shut up I'll make you eat this.' Something like that anyway," I explained.

"He sounds awesome. So... oh wow... she is really pretty," Avery said as she stared down at the photo of Aunt Rosalie.

"That she is. She's Aunt Rosalie. She is always graceful and loves to shop. She tries to drag me along with her but I normally tend to put up a bit of a fight. If it isn't obvious, I don't really like to shop. She may come off a little unwelcoming to strangers and even to Dad sometimes but that's because her past, her human life, wasn't the best. She didn't want the life she has but she's glad that I'm a part of it and well... yeah. Just don't bring her human life up around her and you should be good. She's like the mother figure of the house. She kind and gentle and always there for me. She loves to help with any problems I have."

"You don't like shopping?" Avery asked, astounded.

"Not really. It just doesn't interest me," I said.

"I don't know how we're related. Mom will sort you right out," she said, putting the pictures back in the pile.

"What about your side of the family. I want to know about them."

"Okay... well this is Mom. She is a famous fashion designer and loves to shop. Seriously, sometimes, Mom and I will spend an entire day just shopping. Mom is kinda carefree and she's always so full of energy and life. If she's bored, she'll normally start cleaning things that don't need cleaning. She can see the future but she can't see us or any future we're involved in. Well, she can kinda see the future that involves us but we always seem to block things out. She shouldn't be able to see our plan though. If she could, I doubt I would be here," Avery laughed.

"So Mom can see the future. Uncle Emmett told me she could. I can see the future as well; the future of all of us. Not just vampires and humans but shape shifters and hybrids as well."

"That is so awesome! I can show people memories; their human memories, different paths their future could take and my memories. I project them like this," she said, placing her hand on my wrist.

A burst of images flooded my mind and I felt both happy and sad.

"What was that?" I asked when she pulled her hand away.

"My happiest memory with Mom," she replied as she handed me another photo.

"They are Esme and Carlisle, or Grandma and Grandpa. Of course, you can't call them that in public but I'm sure you know all about the 'make the story believable; act human' thing that goes on in the family."

"Of course I'm familiar with the 'make the story believable; act human' thing, If I gave anything about our secret away I would be in so much trouble," I said, letting Avery continue.

"Anyway, they are like parents and I guess they are because off all the 'teenagers' that live in the one house. Grandma loves to cook for me and grandpa is an awesome doctor. He loves to learn about our kind so he does measure me regularly to track my growth rate and so on."

I picked up a random photo and Avery glanced at it before explaining.

"Those two are Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. Aunt Bella hates shopping and dressing up but Mom always finds a way to get her to go along with whatever plan she has. She is like a second Mom as well. If you break something or do something wrong, she will scold you as you were her own child. Trust me when I say this, you don't want to be on the receiving end of her glare. Now, Uncle Edward is the one you need to be really careful around. He's a mind reader and if you slip up once, he'll be on you like stripes on a tiger and there is no way you'll get out of telling the truth. He'll make you stand up in front of everyone and he'll have Aunt Bella stare at you until you talk. It's really uncomfortable so don't screw up," she laughed. "Anyway, when he's the fun uncle he should be, he's awesome. You'll have to learn to think like me if we're going to make this work. Normally I'm thinking about shoes, clothes and stuff like that."

"Wow... Uncle Edward sounds as bad as my Dad. If he caught you lying though he'd make you feel guilty until you told the truth."

"Yeah... I'm not gonna get on his bad side... Anyway, this is Jacob Black. He's a shape shifter and he's about as warm as we are. He loves to give me rides on his back when he's in wolf form and they are quite fun. He's also my imprinter which means we are soul mates. I'm still too young to date him at the moment but I do have a crush on him. I mean, who wouldn't? He's really protective around me and he's always eating. Well, not always but he eats a lot. We love to ride our motorcycles together but whatever you do, don't let Mom catch you. If she does, you'll get in heaps of trouble. I also tend To call Jacob either Jake or Jakey," she said.

"Wow... you have a really big family. Well... we have a really big family," I laughed.

"Yes we do. Now... what about the houses? We need to know where everything is."

I pulled out my sketch pad and handed Avery a page and a pencil.

"Just draw a rough sketch of your house, like the layout," I said as I began drawing on another page.

I couldn't believe I'd never drawn the layout of my house before.

After a good ten minutes or so, we were finished and we went over every room in the house.

When we finished going over the house layouts, we quizzed each other on our family members and the layouts of the house.

"Wow... I never thought I'd be able to take all that in but I did," I laughed.

Throughout the rest of the day we ate lunch, went over the family members and house plans again and talked about ourselves and what we did.

"Well, I think this is going to be fairly easy," Avery said.

"It might be... you still have to learn how to talk like me though and I have to learn to talk like you," I said.

"True... but with our advanced knowledge and all we should be able to master that fairly quickly."

The night passed fairly quickly and when we woke up again, we changed and had breakfast.

"Oh shoot..." I said, staring at Avery.

It was the middle of the afternoon and I had just realized one major detail that could ruin our entire plan.

"What?" Avery asked.

"I just realized we have a flaw in our plan."

"What flaw? We know everything about each other and we're working on the accents right now."

"I know... but your hair... it's longer than mine; much longer," I said.

She grabbed her hair and shook her head.

"No. No! You can't cut my hair!"

"Avery, if we don't then everything we've done will be a waste of time."

After a lot of convincing, I managed to get Avery to sit in the chair so I could cut her hair.

I was very careful when I cut her hair and soon enough, she look just like me, apart from the fact her ears weren't pierced either.

Why did everything have to be so difficult?

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter 13! Chapter 14 will be up soon! 3 reviews?**

**Oh, and for anyone interested, I found a Mortal Instruments fanfiction challenge thing. If you wish to enter, check out the author on here by the name of Holly-Mae Clarissa. For anyone entering, good luck!**


End file.
